Un simple Serpentard
by LuciuWan
Summary: En sixième année, si Harry et Draco s'était rencontrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard pour autre chose que pour se battre. Draco va mal, Harry l'aide le temps d'une nuit... Drarry


La respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes, les traits du visage tiré, et les yeux rouges de fatigue. L'eau se mélange à mes sanglots. Je suis à bout de forces.

Relevant la tête, détaillant point par point mon visage fin, mon teint maladif. J'étais laid. Une laideur pas seulement physique, mais humaine également. Je me dégoûtait. Je n'étais qu'un incapable. Incapable de s'affirmer, ou incapable d'exécuter les ordres. Incapable, laid.

La vérité, j'étais terrifié. Tout me terrifiait à présent, tout, jusqu'aux bruits étranges de la tuyauterie des toilettes. Depuis le début de l'année, je venais ici, dans ces toilettes lorsque je me sentais incapable, laid et terrifié. Ici, je ne me sentais plus seul. Car Mimi aussi se sentait incapable, laide, et elle aussi avait peur, parfois. Alors, nous parlions. Toute la nuit parfois. Aujourd'hui, je sentais de nouveau l'échec arriver vers moi, alors de nouveau j'avais éprouvé les divers sentiments me poussant à venir à elle.

Il était tard et le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard. La nuit allait être paisible sûrement, enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre vitré, le regard perdu tout comme mes pensées. La voix de Mimi résonnait derrière moi, elle devait parler seule sans doute. Personne ne vient jamais dans ces toilettes, hormis moi bien entendu. Je pense que les gens ont peur de Mimi, c'est vrai qu'au premier abord elle n'est pas très avenante, mais elle est sympathique quand on sait lui parler.

"Malfoy ?"

Sa voix. Elle venait de briser mon silence si confortable. Lui, ici. Que ce soit un rêve. Qu'il ne soit pas derrière moi, ou alors qu'il parte. C'était de sa faute. Oui, entièrement de sa faute. Je me retourne, faisant face à sa voix. Il était là, devant moi, à quatre mètres plus ou moins. Il se tenait droit, fière, confiant, beau. Tout le contraire de moi. Et pour ça, je le haïssais. Lui avait bonne mine, lui était heureux, lui était libre, lui. Lui et sa petite vie prise en pitié par des gens tout aussi pitoyables. Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus, avec son regard déstabilisant, je me sentais de moins en moins bien.

"Dégage Potter."

Je m'étais donné la voix la plus stable et assuré possible, mais au fond...

"-Tu as mauvaise mine Malfoy.

-L'Élu s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ? Oh trop d'honneur !"

Je voulais mon ton de voix le plus froid et ironique possible, mais j'en étais incapable. Je lui tournais à nouveau le dos, ne voulant pas me confronter à son regard plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il s'approchait de moi silencieusement et un frisson me parcourut.

"Draco..."

Je fermais les yeux. Sa voix, elle s'était faite si douce, si attentionné...

"Dégage."

Je voulais être seul. Je ne voulais que personne ne me vois dans un tel état de faiblesse, et encore moins lui. Lui et sa pitié, lui et sa gentillesse, lui et sa bienveillance. Après ce dernier mot, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'exécuterait, mais qui après tout exécutait les ordres de Draco Malfoy, si incapable soit-il ? Et puis Harry Potter était un Gryffondor, il avait du courage, lui. Et c'est contre toute mes attentes que je senti une main se poser sur ma taille. Une main douce et forte. Je frissonnais de nouveau, de plus en plus déstabilisé par mon camarade. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Il me susurrait mon nom à l'oreille. Sensuel. Que cherchait il bordel ? Était ce un piège, ou était il sincère ? La sincérité, j'en doutais légèrement. Jamais nous ne nous avons porté quelconque affection, jamais. Alors qu'est ce qui aurait pu changer aujourd'hui ?

Son autre main vint se poser délicatement sur mon torse. Toujours dos à lui, je le sentais aussi frissonnant que moi. Ce pourrait il qu'Harry Potter ressente les même choses que moi à ce moment présent? Non. Sûrement pas.

Il reposa son front sur mon épaule gauche, remontant sa main plus haut sur mes pectoraux et avançant l'autre vers mon ventre. J'étais entouré de ses bras, de son corps et le miens réagissait étrangement. Cette chaleur normalement caractéristique des plaisir charnel prenait possession de mon corps. Ici, dans les toilettes du troisième étage, et avec Harry Potter, j'avais chaud. Pourquoi ici et avec Lui ?

Je le sentais à nouveau bouger, relevant sa tête et caressait ma nuque du bout de son nez. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau et je fermais les yeux, la respiration haletante. Des frissons de plaisir traversait mon échine et je sentais déjà mon pantalon se faire étroit. Pourquoi diable fallait il que ce soit d'Harry Potter dont j'ai envie en ce moment présent ?

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand sa main droite passa sous ma chemise, caressant de sa main chaude mon ventre plat, sa main droite entreprit les mêmes caresses, par dessus ma chemise cette fois ci. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, demandant plus et il s'exécuta, mordillant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau.

S'en fut trop pour moi lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore de mon corps et que je sentit son bas ventre dans le même état que le miens, contre mes cuisses. Je m'échappa de son emprise, me retournant avec souplesse pour me retrouver face à lui. Il me regardait de ses magnifique yeux vert assombrit, sa bouche aux lèvres rose entrouverte et ses cheveux en pagaille. J'approcha mes mains de son visage, retirant délicatement ses lunettes pour les poser un peu plus loin sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là où elle ne craignait rien. Il y eu une instant sans que rien ne se passe, j'observais son visage, ne pouvant oublier qui il était. Que m'arriverait il si on découvrait ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ? Quelle serait les conséquences ? Il se rapprocha alors de moi, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

"Oubli mon nom, ne réfléchis plus, et pour une fois Draco, laisse toi vivre."

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot en me regardant, et sans réfléchir, nous nous embrassons. Il avait perdu toute la douceur avec laquelle il m'avait caressé, ce n'était plus maintenant qu'impatience et désire trop longtemps ignoré. Mes deux mains était perdue dans ses cheveux et dans son coup, les siennes dans mes cheveux également et dans mon dos, resserrant encore nos deux corps. Nos bas ventre se pressaient l'un à l'autre, augmentant encore le désire et la chaleur qui émanait de nous. Si j'avais pu précédemment douter des intentions et des sentiments de Harry, je n'en avait désormais plus aucun. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes fesses, où il me souleva avec facilité pour m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nos lèvres toujours lié, se détachant parfois pour quelques courte secondes le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il était désormais entre mes jambes et ses mains travaillaient à déboutonner ma chemise.

Enfin ses lèvres partirent dans mon cou, traçant un chemin vers mon abdomen qu'il caressait de ses mains et mordillait de sa bouche. La tête en arrière et les mains agrippé à ses cheveux, je ne retenais plus aucun de mes gémissement. C'était exquis.


End file.
